The Begining of the End
by lou345
Summary: At the end of fifth year Draco breaks up with Harry to protect him from what lay ahead. What happens when Harry turns up pregnant at the Welcoming Feast? Will they come together to overcome the obstacles that lay in their way? Or will they lose each other
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story alongside What if that is a WIP. I will be working on both stories simultaneously and updating chapters as quickly as I can. I would love to hear of your opinions on this story, so please review and let me know what you think.

--

The great hall was alight with noise. Excited students happy to be back at Hogwarts. They were awaiting the new firsts years to come in to be sorted, that was when the welcoming feast would begin. There were a few worried faces at the Gryffindor table however, as their hero, Harry Potter was no where to be seen. They had looked everywhere for him on the train and yet their was no sign of him anywhere. Hermione, Ron and Neville were anxiously looking towards the giant wooden doors hoping that Harry would come in with the first years, meaning he was just late. The doors opened and in stepped professor McGonagall with the new firsts years in tow.

However there was no sight of Harry as the last of the 30 first years made their way to their new house tables.

Harry Potter walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, the castle he had grown to love. It was the first real place he had ever felt at home, it was only natural for him to be relieved to be back here. Although he was still scared as to how everyone was going to act towards him with his latest condition, especially one boy in particular.

He remembered the last day of term for the previous school year, it was the one day he would never forget, the moment his heart broke.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking down the halls of Hogwarts on the way to meet the love of his life, his soul mate Draco Malfoy, at the edge of the Lake. The two loved to sit and watch the water together while they would kiss and cuddle quietly together away from the population of Hogwarts. The two lovers had decided to keep their relationship a secret to protect the both of them. They had been together for two years a couple of days previously and Harry could not have been happier._

_As Harry made it to the lake he noticed a very anxious Draco waiting for him, as soon as Draco looked at him Harry knew something was terribly wrong. "Dray, what's wrong? What's happened?" Harry asked urgently as he noticed Draco was on he brink of tears._

_"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so, so sorry." Draco said quietly looking into his eyes._

_"What? Why? You've done nothing to be sorry for Dray." Harry spoke worriedly._

_"I cant ... we ... cant, its too dangerous from now on."_

_"What? Draco, what's happening? What's too dangerous?" Harry asked fearfully._

_Draco moved closer to the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him, holding him possessively, remembering how Harry's body felt against his own, for it would probably be the last time he ever felt his one true love's body pressed so tightly against him._

_Harry held on tightly to the front of Draco's robes, afraid to let go, he was hoping this conversation wasn't leading to where he thought it was._

_"Harry, w-we cant see each other anymore."_

_Harry jumped out of Draco's arms and looked up into Draco's face as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening, after two years he was just going to up and leave him. "Why? W-what ... w-what d-did I do?"_

_"Oh god no Harry, it wasn't anything you did, it was nothing you ever did. I love you Harry, more than life itself. I would rather die than see you hurt. But, there's certain things that will come up next year, he has plans for me Harry, its too dangerous for me to be with you. H-he could try and get to you t-through me if he ever found out." Draco spoke his worst fears to the one he loved most._

_"NO! you did not join him, you wouldn't. You said yourself that you would never leave me" Harry stated weakly._

_"__I'm so sorry Harry, I wish this wasn't happening, I wish it so much. But it has to be done, I was born and raised for this path Harry, and it is my part to play. I'm so sorry it has to end this way, if it were up to me, I would never leave you. But I will not let him get you, I would rather die than have him hurt you ever again. It has to be this way Harry, to protect you from the Dark Lord, this is the only way for me to protect you, just remember Harry, I'll always love you..."_

_And then he was gone, already running towards the castle, Harry didn't even have time to say those three words back to him. Harry's legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed on the lakes edge, and cried. He let himself cry for the lost love, for the lost opportunity and the complete emptiness he felt inside. He cried even harder when he realised that Draco didn't even know that he was two months pregnant, that he would be completely alone in raising their child. _

_End Flashback_"

I will always love you..." Those five words kept echoing through Harry's head as he approached the double doors heading into the welcoming feast, he absently wondered what everyone would think to a pregnant Harry Potter, a gay very Harry Potter showing up late to the beginning of school.

In the middle of the Headmaster's welcoming speech the doors to the great hall opened and there stood a pregnant Harry Potter. Everyone was shocked into silence, one look at Harry and you could definitely tell he was pregnant.

He still stood at the same height of 5"6, pale skin tone with bright emerald eyes. His raven black hair was now longer, reaching down to his shoulders and was no where near as out of control, and his stomach was rounded in that familiar shape of pregnancy.

One look at Draco Malfoy and you would have been able to see the tears that had began to form, but he furiously blinked them away. His Harry was pregnant? How? When?

Ron's voice broke through the silence as Harry made his way to sit next to Hermione and Neville who had moved apart so he could sit down.

Ron's face was as bright as his hair as he shouted out to his once best friend "YOU'RE A POUFTER?…"

--

I hope you all liked the first chapter of my second story. Please review and let me know what you think of it, it is always good to hear feedback from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, and for those of you who also read What if? I'm very sorry that that story hasn't been updated in a little while as well. There were a few things that came up the last few weeks and I've been really busy, but here is the second chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Please Review!

--

_YOUR A POUFTER...?"_

_--_

Harry looked around the great hall in amusement, never before had he seen the hall so silent. Well, there was the one little matter of Ronald Weasley. Before Harry could utter a single word Seamus had jumped out of his seat and had thrown a punch at Ron breaking his nose. Everyone was dumbfounded, Harry looked on with amusement, it felt great to see Ron in pain after the way he had treated Draco all these years.

"WHAT THE FUCK SEAMUS, HES A FUCKING FAG!" Ron screamed out, looking absolutely furious.

"THE WORD YOUR LOOKING FOR RON IS GAY! AND WHO CARES? IM GAY AS WELL YOU ASSWIPE!" No one had ever seen Seamus so angry before, and Harry had to hide a smile at the look on Ron's face.

At that moment Professor McGonagall was upon them and had sent Ron off to the hospital wing with five weeks detention, taking off ten points as well, Seamus got told to sit down and received a warning for offensive language, but the entire Gryffindor table saw the head of house smile in both Harry and Seamus's directions.

Harry smiled at Seamus as he walked towards the head table. He could see the teacher's confused stares as well as the students, he slowly approached the sorting hat and sat on the stool while lowering the hat onto his head. The entire student body went deadly quiet as they watched what the young saviour was doing.

_"Ahh, Mr. Potter. I see a lot has changed since I spoke with you last. _Harry sat and listened to the hat wondering where this was going.

_I see I was correct in placing you in the wrong house, you would have done great in Slytherin. No matter, you are here to let me place you where I feel would be best are you not?"_

_'__Yes, there is no need in pretending I'm someone I'm not anymore. I'm sick of those bloody Gryffindor's, I should have listened to you in the first place. I want to be close to the father.' Harry thought back_

_"Ahh, you want to be close by Mr. Malfoy now do you? Yes, well ... he could definitely help you on your way to greatness. I could rest easy knowing you were sorted into the correct house, I stick by what I said you first year. You will have to be..."_

_"...SLYTHERIN"_

There was a shocked silence as Harry took the hat off his head, he looked around the hall and noticed everyone's expressions, especially the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. The Slytherin's looked smug whereas the Gryffindor's looked outraged and anxious.

Harry calmly walked towards the Slytherin table, ignoring Snape's spluttering and the fact the normal twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were no longer there. As soon as he was within arms reach of the Slytherin table a space was made between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, inwardly he groaned, it was just his luck to be stuck with the one person he didn't want to deal with right now.

He slowly sat down closer to Draco, only because he knew he would never hurt him physically, everyone noticed the way his hands protected his belly. As the students got over the shock of the fact that their saviour was now a snake there was some very rude and angry yelling coming from the Gryffindor table, especially from the sixth years. Harry chose to ignore those comments but not forget. He continued eating his food in silence while the students around him looked at him with expressionless masks, except for Draco, Harry could see the question in his eyes, the silent plea that the baby Harry was carrying was indeed his. Harry quickly looked down at his plate avoiding Draco's eyes at all costs, he was afraid that he would start crying if he looked into the those grey eyes he had missed so much.

There was only very light conversation at the Slytherin table through out the feast, everyone noticed how often Draco looked lovingly at Harry and how Harry always looked down and blushed. Many questions were being raised between the students, but no one decided to ask about it in front of the other houses. Dinner past quietly and all to soon the seventh years were leading the younger students towards the common room, Slytherin's were looking wearily at Harry as he walked towards the back of the group, trying to remember all the twists and turns. Everyone watched amazed, as Draco stopped and walked next to Harry, glaring daggers at any one who dared to look at Potter the wrong way.As they entered the Slytherin common room Harry took the chance to look around at the place he would now call home for the majority of the year. It had not changed much since his second year, but instead of the cold empty feeling he got the last time he was here, Harry felt at home, completely comfortable with the contrast of the dark and gloomy walls with the warm fire that was alight in the front of the common room. As the world came back into focus he realised that many of his new house mates were already heading in the direction of what Harry assumed was the dorms. There were only a few people left including Draco and the first years. He realised that Draco was standing incredibly close to his side, if he even moved an inch he would be flush against his ex-boyfriend's side. He hastily pushed away the feelings of depression that were starting to build up inside him and concentrated on what his new head of house was saying.

"...Welcome to Slytherin, I am your Head of House professor Snape. Those lucky enough to be sorted into Slytherin will do great things, I expect you to be on your best behaviour at all times, never show weakness to the other houses, you must stick together and take care of your fellow Slytherin's, cunning and self preservation are important traits to this house, but loyalty to our own is a must.

If you have any questions on the operating of Slytherin ask a prefect or myself. I will be very clear on this next point, if you are planning to break the rules, do.not.get.caught! I will say welcome first years and Mr. Potter, I will see you tomorrow morning." With one last glare at Harry and a look that terrified the first years, he left the common room heading for his personal quarters.

As the first years followed a prefect to their dorms Harry walked over to one of the couches and slowly sunk into the comfy seat. He couldn't believe everything that had happened tonight, he had willingly re-sorted himself, and into Slytherin no less! He watched out of the corner of his eye Draco sitting down next to him, although the boy was silent Harry could see the expression on the Slytherin's face, and the fact that his eyes had tears in them. Although, being Draco Malfoy he didn't let them fall, but they were there none the less. Harry was not willing to talk to Draco just yet, if he wanted to know anything then he would have to come out and ask it.

"Harry..." Draco spoke in barely a whisper, if they hadn't been so close he probably would not have heard him.

The amount of pain he could hear in that one word was enough to break his heart, he continued to look at Draco with silent tears making their way down his cheeks.

"I...I'm so sorry. God, I'm so fucking sorry, I was a complete and utter prick, I cant believe...I...is, is it mine?" Draco asked at a normal volume.

"Draco, why? That's all I want to know. Why did you leave me? I thought we were happy? I, I...I thought I made you happy? Was there someone else?" Harry asked as more tears coursed down his face, it hurt to think of Draco with somebody else.

"NO! Oh gods no Harry, no one compares to you." Draco was staring into Harry's eyes now, as he couldn't hold onto his tears anymore, and they made there way down his pale face. "I...I, I did it to protect you from what's to come, we both knew my fate, we knew I would one day have to follow my father, and I was warned that it would be soon. I...I c-couldnt let them get you Harry, I would do anything to keep you safe. If they found out, that you and I were together, they would use me to get to you, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, your to important to me Harry..."

Harry watched as Draco finished his explanation and broke down sobbing next to him on the couch, his hands covering his face. Harry had of course seen Draco cry before, and vice versa, but never like this. The pain and longing that were behind the sobs was evident to Harry and he felt his heart break a little more. Harry had come to terms with what happened months prior and he would have given anything to have Draco back, not just so his baby had two parents but because he missed Draco.

Harry slowly moved closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around the shaking body of the one he loved more than anything. He watched as Draco sat bolt up right at the contact with wide eyes. Harry still had hold of Draco's shoulders, his grip tightened when he saw that Draco was about to move.

"Draco...I...I-I wish you would have told me. Do you know how much y-you h-hurt me? The one thing keeping me going was you Draco, nothing else, when you left me everything fell apart. And then, I find out I'm pregnant, and alone. Draco, I was so fucking scared to do this by myself, I wasn't ready for a child, especially when the father had just left me. I wanted this baby to be loved by two parents and not just me. I needed you Draco, but you'd already left me. If I was that important to you Draco, why did you leave me? Why didn't you talk to me and tell me what was going on? We could have worked something out together, we could have worked through it, you...you took the easy way out Draco" Harry said through his own tears.

"EASY WAY OUT?" Draco shouted angrily as he stood up, "leaving you was the hardest and most cruellest thing I have ever done, it was definitely not easy! I would have given anything to be able to have stayed with you Harry, I used to dream about us growing old together and having children, building our own manor in England's country side. I had to protect you Harry, my world is about you. I was not about to take any risks with your safety, even if it meant losing you, and you h-hating me. It would mean you were safe, and that's all that matters."

Harry sat there, crying quietly absorbing Draco's words, the complete sincerity he saw in Draco's eyes allowed Harry to know he was telling the truth, and he realised that he would do anything to keep Draco safe as well, even if it meant they had to go their separate ways. Draco slowly sat back down next to Harry looking intently into his eyes.

"Draco..." But Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as Draco interrupted him.

"Harry, I know how much I hurt you, it killed me to know I was the cause of your pain. There were so many days that I wanted to owl you begging you to forgive me and take me back. I wanted to come and get you in the middle of the night and take you away, take us both away as far from here as we could get. Go somewhere where no one would find us, and we would have been able to start a new life, we could have chosen our own destiny's. Again, I couldn't risk you getting hurt, I know I'm a coward for not standing up to my father, and I'm sorry for not standing up for our love, I will never forgive myself for what I lost. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me and allow me a part in our child's future." Draco said, voice thick with emotion.

"Draco, you have no idea how angry and hurt I was when you first left me, but when after a couple of weeks at the Dursley's and I couldn't hold onto the anger anymore, I just felt lonely. I was in so much pain and I missed you with every fibre of my being, I wished you would come and get me, just take me away and I would have forgiven you. I wanted you back so bad it hurt, and I needed you to help me with the pregnancy and do everything expecting couples do together, I would give anything." Harry said looking solely into Draco's eyes.

"I'm so so sorry Harry, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to keep you safe, I needed to know that you would be safe"

"Draco, for you I would walk to the ends of the earth, even though you hurt me more than almost anyone else. I would still give everything up for you, if you asked me too. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, I always have and I always will. Your family's views will not keep us apart any longer Draco. I'm going to ask you two questions and I need you to answer it truthfully, don't worry about me, just answer them being completely honest. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco looked at Harry through red eyes and nodded, producing a small "yes" as well.

"Are you apologizing because of the baby or because you really do love me?"

Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes so Harry would know he was telling the complete truth "You. I love just you Harry. Not Harry Potter just Harry. The fact that your pregnant with my child only increases my love for you, and the need to be with you to give our child two happy parents, and to protect you both from harm, by standing by your side."Harry put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths, that is what he had wanted to hear, that Draco did in fact, still love him. And that he would be there for their child as well as himself.

"If I had found a way to keep all three of us safe, and a way to be together, what would you say?" Harry asked cautiously, he had made this decision towards the end of the holidays and he knew it was the best way for he and Draco to remain safe.

"Really? But...b-but how? and why would you want to take me back after the way I treated you?"

"Because Draco, I love you. I have always loved you, yes you hurt me, but I knew why you did it now and that your sorry. I love you even more for the fact that you wanted to protect me and keep me safe, and that you weren't selfish enough to try and keep me when I was in danger. I understand why you did it now, and the fact that your here with me now, means everything. We cannot be on opposite sides of this war Draco, we both know this. I'm not asking you to betray your family, I'm asking you to allow me to join it."

"What..."He didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry interrupted him.

"Let me finish Draco. We cant be on different sides, the only thing that's keeping me here is my friends, but I have bigger things now. I'm carrying your child, I would do anything to keep you both safe. I want to raise this child at your side Draco, I need you. I have a lot more to gain by joining you than opposing you."

"What are you saying Harry?" Draco asked quickly, he didn't know if he was hearing correctly.

"I want to be by your side Draco, no matter what I want to be with you. I wont be happy if I'm not with you, we both know that. You have everything to lose by switching sides, I don't, I have everything to gain. The two things I've always wanted in my life is someone who loves me for me and not my fame, and I already have that, and to have a family of my own. Soon I'll have both and I will not let anyone take that away from me Draco, not even you."

"Harry, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes Draco, I will be joining Voldemort and I will stand by your side no matter what. It is the safest thing for both of us and our child, not to mention we could be together."

Draco stared in shock, he couldn't believe that Harry was willing to take him back, and wanted to join Voldemort so that Draco didn't have to betray his family. They were really going to be together, it was common knowledge to Death Eaters that the Dark Lord had two conditions to Harry Potter, either he joins Voldemort's side or he dies.

"H-Harry? you...you would do that? Seriously?" Draco asked, he just wanted to make sure he had heard correctly, he didn't want his hopes built up and then cut right down again.

"Yes, I'm completely serious. I'll go under Veritesium if it helps. Were going to be a family soon Draco, I'm proud that I'm carrying our child, the happiest thought is the fact that I'm carrying a bit of both of us inside me, and its thrilling. I'm not about to lose everything I've wanted because of a war, we will get through this together Draco, the prophecy will not get in the way of this."

"Your really going to take m-me back? After all that I've done? I...I just, are you sure Harry?" Draco asked, wanting nothing more than to hold Harry in his arms and never let go.

"You explained why you left me Draco, I love you, we can finally be together publicly now and nothing can stop us, I want it so bad Dray, I need you. Will you have me?" Harry asked hopefully, he wasn't sure if Draco fully believed him, but he would show the love of his life that he was being one hundred percent truthful.

"Harry, I...I love y-you. I would love the second chance your offering me, as well as being able to watch our child grow up, but this isn't going to be easy? You'll have to betray all your friends and everybody you've ever known, are you sure this is what you want? It would break my heart if you said yes now and no later, I...I need you Harry, I miss you. But I don't want you to do this just for me, it has to be for you as well."

Harry smiled, he knew everything would be okay from now on "Yeah Dray, I'm sure I want this, wherever you go, I go. I know it wont be a walk in the park, but we have each other and that's all that matters. With you I can get past anything. Do you want this or not?" Harry needed Draco to believe him, he wanted this, he really did.

Draco didn't reply just reached over and pulled Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's body, holding him close while kissing his hair. Harry for his part smiled and put his head in Draco's neck, eyes closed and content with the way life had gone for once.

They stayed like this for a very long time, holding onto each other tightly. After a little while Draco pushed Harry's body into a sitting position in his lap so they could look each other in the eye. Draco saw Harry's smile and couldn't keep the broad smile off his own face, he couldn't believe he had got what he always wanted. Harry was his everything and he would never make the mistake of letting him go again.

"I love you Harry James Potter, and I always will. Thankyou for taking me back, I promise that I'll never make the same mistake again. Can you forgive me as well?"

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy, till the day I die. You have given me everything I have ever wanted out of this life so thankyou Dray, I wont ever let you make the same mistake again. I forgave you a long time ago, and I promise that we'll always be together, no matter what okay?" Although Draco was usually very confidant Harry was the only person who ever saw Draco unsure and insecure. It had always been this way and that's the way it was to stay.

"I just...its...do you know if its a boy or girl?" Draco asked, he desperately wanted to know all the details about Harry's pregnancy...their child.

Harry beamed at him from his position in Draco's lap and leaned in and kissed Draco's cheek, and then moved onto Draco's lips where Draco's tongue soon found its way into Harry's mouth. They continued to kiss and nibble on each other's lips for a little while, savouring something they hadn't done in so long.

"I don't know, I'm four months along now, the doctor said I would be able to find out the sex at six months, if I wanted." Understanding what Draco wanted to know he continued on, sharing with Draco everything he himself knew "The baby's magical power is already very strong says the doctor, apparently he'll be a very powerful wizard. Everything else is in order, were both healthy and he's developing at a normal rate. He said we'd know more at the next appointment." Harry finished with a smile, he was extremely happy that Draco was back in his life.

"Four months? ...wow... I guess I haven't missed too much, I cant wait to go out and buy baby things together in Hogsmeade. I'm going to be a father. Were going to be Father's Harry. Can you believe it? I cant wait for our little child to come out. Your going to look so beautiful pregnant Harry." Draco smiled down at Harry, and pulled him even closer, kissing the tip of his nose.

Harry smiled as he scrunched up his nose, watching Draco chuckle. "Baby shopping? Oh god I cant wait, its going to be so much fun." Harry all of a sudden started crying again into Draco's chest, to say Draco was confused was an understatement, but he rubbed soothing circles across Harry's back.

"Hey, Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked quietly.

As Harry's tears subsided a few minutes later he smiled sheepishly at Draco "I'm sorry, its just, when you left me I realised that we wouldn't be able to go baby shopping together, buying little clothes and shoes, but now we can, and its made me so fucking happy." Harry replied, he hadn't smiled this much in months.

Draco beamed at him and placed a small kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. "I am just as happy, I've never been as happy as I am now. I've just gained everything I've ever wanted, I'm about to become a father and the most beautiful boy is carrying our baby inside him. I love you so much Harry, I don't think I can put the amount I love you into words, I'm just going to have to show you, everyday for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too, I'm extremely happy that I'm carrying your child, its like nothing if I've ever felt before. I'll look forward to you showing me how much you love me. Would it be possible to show me right now?" Harry asked innocently.

"I suppose I could. What did you have in mind?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Being pregnant makes me tired a lot more than usual, would you be able to carry me to where I'll be sleeping?" Harry asked hopefully, he really didn't feel like walking, let alone know if he'd be able to make it more than a few steps with the way his eyes were drooping and his body was just about ready to fall asleep.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again lovingly "of course I can baby. I'll even throw in a foot massage when we get there." Draco watched as Harry's whole face lit up, how he could make Harry so happy with a couple of nice gestures Draco had no idea, but he was extremely glad that he was getting the chance to make Harry smile, he would make sure he was always well taken care of.

"Mmmm...sounds nice, you don't mind do you?" Harry asked hopefully, he didn't want to be a complete burden.

"No, I love to take care of you Harry. I would do anything to make you happy, I'm going to make sure you are as comfortable as possible during the pregnancy, the less stress the better."

Harry just smiled and nodded, looking lovingly up at Draco who had just stood. Draco had grown over the summer, he now stood at 6"1 and had a body to die for, he was muscled but not bulky and moved with a fluid like grace. He had a beautiful six pack with a well defined chest and strong lean legs.

Draco gently placed one arm under Harry's bottom and another around his waist and pulled Harry up against him, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and his legs around Draco's waist to steady himself. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes, trusting Draco to take him where he needed to go. As Harry opened his eyes again a few minutes later he realised that they were now in a private room with a couple of doors leading into other rooms, which he guessed was a bathroom and closet. As he was slowly lowered onto the bed he looked up at Draco with a questioning glance.

"I know your supposed to be in the sixth year boys dorm but I thought that since you were pregnant and we just got back together we would be able to sleep together? I would love to wake up every morning with you in my arms and to know that you were safe and happy here." Draco finished looking hopeful.

Harry smiled and shook his head "Of course Draco, I loved sleeping in your arms as well don't forget. I would be happy as long as I was sleeping with you, and I'm guessing since this is a private room that you would have put up protection spells against unwanted guests?" At Draco's nod Harry continued "Knowing that you'll be there when I wake up and go to sleep makes me extremely happy and relieved, and yes, as long as your here with me I'll feel safe." Harry finished with a sleepy smile.

"I'll always be here for you Harry, I wont be going anywhere ever again." The blonde said determinedly. "Now lets get you ready for bed and ill give you that foot massage I promised you hmm?"Harry smiled and sat up waiting for Draco to make the first move, he realised that he didn't have anything to sleep in and by the looks of it Draco had just realised this as well. Harry watched as Draco walked over to the first door on the left and disappeared inside, soon walking out with two pairs of silk pyjamas, one Slytherin green and the other black. He handed Harry the green pair and threw his pair to the bottom of the bed, he moved closer to Harry and started to slowly unbutton Harry's robes and the muggle clothes underneath. Harry just blushed as he watched Draco's intense gaze on his body, and the way Draco's hands roamed across his pale skin.

Harry soon found himself in Draco's sleep wear and was now watching Draco get changed. It always seemed to amaze the raven haired boy just how gorgeous his boyfriend really was.

Draco looked up just as he was buttoning up the last button of the top, and smiled at Harry. He watched as Harry blushed and smiled a small little smile back as well, it made Draco explode with happiness on the inside, realising how truly lucky he was. "You ready for that foot massage baby?" He had meant what he had said about making sure Harry was comfortable.

Harry smiled at him and nodded, leaning back further against the headboard and extending his feet further out in front of himself. Draco got to work, he lifted up Harry's legs and lowered them again placing his feat in his lap, and soon began working away any tension in his lovers muscles.

A few minutes went by and the blonde looked up to Harry, and a loving smile came across his features, Harry was fast asleep, and looked more beautiful than he had ever seen him. He finished Harry's other foot and slowly stood up, picking Harry up into his arms while he pulled the bed covers aside, he gently placed his lover on the mattress and pulled the blankets up once again.

With a quick check to Harry's position Draco quietly walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer, pulling open a secret compartment. He hoped he still had it with him in Hogwarts, he had planned to give this to Harry before he had been told of his fate this coming year, and then all his plans had been forced to change. His hand collided with something soft and square, pulling the object out of the drawer Draco grinned in triumph, it was still here. The ring he had planned to give Harry was a one of the kind and one of the most expensive rings ever made in Wizarding Britain. It was a delicate looking ring made with pure gold holding an argyle pink diamond in the centre, which was the most expensive ever used in a ring, with two smaller diamonds on each side, both in the colour emerald green. He had it made especially to match Harry's eyes and tastes, and the fact that Harry was partial to wearing jewellery with pink included in the design helped him with his decision. He walked over to the school robes he would be wearing tomorrow and slipped the wring in the inside pocket, he wanted carry out the plans he had made last year, he knew now was the perfect time, especially with Harry's dramatic change of house earlier this evening.

With everything done Draco slipped into the bed behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy who had given him everything, and couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face tomorrow when he got down on one knee. With Harry in his arms and a small smile on his face Draco slipped into his dreams along side Harry and dreamt of little children and a white manor house.

--

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Beginning of the End I'm really sorry again that it took so long to update, there was an emergency that I needed to handle. I would appreciate it you letting me know what you thought of the chapter and anything you want to say/ask please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the same force that had been with him for the last month, morning sickness, awaked Harry. He quickly disentangled himself from Draco's arms and ran towards the bathroom. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and proceeded to empty last nights food into the bowl. He wrapped his arms around his stomach silently praying that it would stop soon.

He felt the familiar urge to throw up, which he proceeded to do so. He felt Draco's hands running up along his sides and neck, as well as his strong chest pressed tightly against his back. He could hear his lover muttering soothing words into his ear while gently pulling Harry's long hair into a ponytail to avoid any accidents. Another few minutes of Harry throwing up and it was all finished, for today at least.

"You feeling better baby?" Draco asked quietly, he silently wondered when the morning sickness began, he knew woman usually went through this between three and six months but he wasn't entirely sure it would be the same with Harry.

"Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth now." Harry replied, hoping his voice didn't betray how tired he felt, but as he felt the arms around him tighten, he knew he hadn't gotten away with the half truth he just told.

"Okay, we'll brush your teeth and then were going back to bed, its only five am. Which is awfully early for you to be awake, your going to need your energy for the day ahead."

"Thanks Dray, but god. I do not want to have to deal with everyone so soon, you do realise how Ron will react to this don't you? And Hermione will probably believe that you've got me under some kind of curse, and she wont stop until I'm away from you. The whole school is definitely going to ask questions and I don't want to have to deal with that right now." Harry spoke quietly, he was not looking forward to facing everyone once again, it was incredibly tiring last night, and he only had the silent Slytherin's, he would have the entire school asking questions throughout the entire time.

"Shhh, we'll deal with them when it comes to it. And as for your friends, who gives a fuck what they think, I know their your friends and you've been through a lot together, but seriously. If they cant accept who you are then they are not worth your time. Let's just hope Granger can keep the Weasel under control. If that prick as so much as glares at you, I swear I'll hex him bald."

Harry giggled, he could picture Ron bald, it would be hilarious. But Draco was right, there was no point worrying about it just yet, he wasn't entirely sure of their reactions were going to be anyway, they would deal with that obstacle when it appeared, together. "Yeah your right. You'll protect me wont you?" Harry asked shyly, Draco was his prince, his knight in shining armour, and it made him tingle with happiness to know that Draco had chosen him for his partner.

"Of course I'll protect you from them, no one will as so much as look at you by the time I'm finished. Plus, now that your a Slytherin you'll have all the house mates to help keep you safe, even though to them, you are the enemy, they will look out for their own. Slytherin house is incredibly loyal, the other houses just don't see it that way." Draco explained into Harry's neck, where he continued to nibble and lick at the sensitive flesh there. "Your so beautiful pregnant Harry, it suits you, you seem to just ... glow."

Harry beamed, he loved being pregnant, he was just extremely glad he was still attractive to Draco. "Thanks Dragon. Now, can we get up and get to bed...please?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, we sure can love." Draco smiled at his lover, slowly helping Harry to his feet, while Draco gently guided Harry to the bathroom sink and got the toothbrush ready so Harry would be able to clean his mouth out. Once Harry was finished they both retreated to the bedroom where they proceeded to get back into the bed and curl up together and drift back off to sleep, they had to be up again in an hour and a half after all.

"Love you Dray." Harry spoke into Draco's strong chest, where he was currently burying himself into.

"Love you too kitten" Draco smiled as Harry giggled, followed closely by a big yawn, before his eyes drifted closed and Harry was back in the wonderful land of dreams, Draco joined him a few seconds later.

Harry woke slowly to the sensation of Draco kissing his neck and the tops of his shoulders. He pushed back into the broad chest of his lover and sighed, Draco tightened his hold on the black haired beauty.

"I was just about to wake you up love" Draco whispered into his ear, sending small, pleasant shiver's down Harry's spine.

'What time is it?"

"Almost seven, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you any earlier than I had to."

Harry smiled, he had missed waking up in Draco's arms, and now that he was back in them he was determined to stay there. "What lesson do we have first?"

"Potions, with the Gryffindorks." At this Harry groaned and Draco shot him a sympathetic look, but carried on talking. "I'll be there to protect you the entire time, and ill be making sure that the rest of Slytherin house are on their guard as well. I don't think you should be making the actual potion though, because of the baby, I think chopping up ingredients would be better than standing over the cauldron, less fumes."

Harry looked up at Draco thoughtfully, he had a point. Could potions harm their baby? There was no way he would be taking any chances, he would stick with cutting up the ingredients and watching Draco, it would probably be better this way anyway, as he was terrible at brewing potions.

"Yeah okay Dray, I think that would be good. Come on, I want to have a shower before we get to breakfast" Harry smiled at his boyfriend before rising and climbing out of bed, walking slowly to the bathroom, hoping that his lover would join him.

He was not disappointed either, as soon as Harry stepped inside the shower Draco had also decided a shower was in order, and proceeded to wash every inch of Harry's beautiful body.

"Gods Harry, you are so fucking beautiful, so amazingly perfect, and knowing that you carry our child inside you, helping it grow, its just, completely mind blowing" Draco spoke with lust filled words, eyes filled with desire and love. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, and could not hold back the gasp or the shiver that ran down his body, Harry moved closer to the taller boy and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, leaned up on the tips of his toes and kissed Draco firmly. Draco responded just as passionately, placing his hands on Harry's bottom, kneading the perfect flesh under his fingers.

After a good few minutes of kissing and touching they decided they really needed to hurry and make it to breakfast, they didn't want to be late for their first day of lessons. They quickly got out of the shower, where Draco proceeded to dry Harry carefully, making sure he was completely dry before grabbing another towel and drying himself.

Making there way down the corridors Harry realised that nothing would ever be the same, he would have a child soon, he was changing sides in the upcoming war to protect his family and he had never felt more loved in his entire life. He realised, that he did not feel guilty nor regret his decision to side with his lover in the war. He thought back on all the good times he had had with Ron and Hermione, even they did not compare to the possibility of the new life ahead of him. He was with someone who loved him for himself and not his fame, life was finally working out for him and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"You okay baby?" Draco's worried voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm okay…sorry, just got lost in my thoughts there for moment." Harry smiled sheepishly at the blonde beside him, he hadn't meant to faze out quite like he did.

"That's alright Har, I was just a tad worried there for a sec" Draco replied with a slight curve of his lips, Harry was definitely adorable when he was in his own little world.

"Come on Dray, I'm starving!"

As soon as the two boys stepped into the great hall everything came to a halt, complete silence spread throughout the hall as every student and teacher watched the two make their way to the Slytherin table.

Harry held onto Draco's hand tightly as they made their way towards their seats, he could feel everyone's eyes on them as they walked past, it freaked him out and put him completely on edge. By the look of Draco he could tell he felt the same, though to everyone else he looked no different than normal, but Harry could see the changes. As they sat down at the Slytherin table a round of gossip and chatter broke out throughout the house tables, all except one. The Slytherin's remained unfazed and unsurprised by the turn of events, the Slytherin Ice Prince had always been drawn to the emerald eyed saviour.

"Dray, everyone's looking" Harry exclaimed as he helped himself to some pancakes with lots of maple syrup and a side helping of pumpkin juice, cutting a piece and biting into it, immediately settling his craving.

"I know, we just have to ignore everyone else and concentrate on what were doing. If we react to the stares and whispers they'll only invade our personal space further. Let them talk, who cares? They don't matter to us, non of them do, all that matters is that were healthy and happy." Draco said in between mouthfuls, he would make sure to keep an extra close eye on Harry throughout the day.

"Yeah, I guess. I still wish they'd mind their own business though. Today's going to suck Draco." Harry pouted, he was absolutely sick of everybody wanting to know his personal business, he wanted some privacy.

Draco smiled slightly and kissed Harry on the cheek, watching with amusement as Harry blushed the cutest red. They went back to eating their breakfast ignoring everyone else around them, although Draco did keep an extra eye out to make sure no one at the Slytherin table was trying to do anything to his Harry.

The meal past too quickly in Harry's opinion, there was no way he was ready to face his former house. He didn't know what to expect from his former friends, what kinds of reactions would he get from them? He felt a hand gently squeezing his own and he looked up into Draco's strong and masculine face and couldn't help but let the calming sensation work its way through his body.

Harry was pressed against Draco's side the whole way to the Potions class room, with a protective arm resting around his waist, creating no doubt in anyone's mind that Harry and Draco were indeed a couple. As they approached the closed door of the classroom they could see a group of Gryffindor's whispering urgently amongst each other, casting furtive glances towards the oncoming Slytherin's, as soon as they were seen the hurried conversations stopped.

Before the Gryffindor's could start anything the door to the classroom opened and a sneering Professor Snape ordered everyone inside. Draco led Harry to a table to the right closer to the back, with Pansy and Blaise behind them with Crabbe and Goyle in front of them. Harry sat on the seat furthest away from his old class mates comforted with the knowledge that Draco wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

There was an obvious tension in the room, with all the Gryffindor's glaring in the Slytherin's direction as well as Professor Snape's curious expression towards his own house's students. Harry was soon snapped out of his day dreaming when the voice of Snape cut through his distracted mind.

"As you can see the amount of students this year has considerably declined, for those of you who actually managed to get the required grade for this course I will expect you to put your complete and utter concentration into your studies. Anyone who does not wish to be serious this year with their O.W.L.'s coming up then I will have no problem with making sure you are banned from taking potions for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts."

Snape looked around at all the students seated before him and smirked at the visibly shaking Longbottom as well as the death glares being sent to Harry Potter by one Ronald Weasley.

"Today we will be brewing a very basic potion which you all should have learnt in years past, the calming draught is commonly used by Madam Pomfrey and all correctly brewed potions will be used in the Infirmary. Instructions and Ingredients are on the board, you have forty minutes, begin." Snape finished as he swept back to sit behind the desk and proceeded to watch the annoying brats ruin another day.

Harry went to stand up to collect the ingredients when a gentle but firm hand was laid on his shoulder, he looked up into the beautiful grey eyes of his lover and sent him a questioning look.

"Don't worry baby, sit there and relax, there is no way I am letting you get pushed about by all the other students rushing and panicking to get their ingredients. No, you sit there and keep an eye out and I'll be right back with everything we need." Draco smiled and was soon walking towards the store room.

Harry watched after him with a fond smile while absent mindedly rubbing his belly protectively. Draco was soon back with everything they would need and they began to work at once. Harry cut up all the ingredients correctly with the help of Draco, while the taller boy was brewing the potion making sure to keep an eye out that no one would try to do anything to sabotage their work.

Harry watched as Draco carefully added the final ingredient and let out a calming breath when the potion turned the colour and thickness it was supposed to. He watched as Snape walked over and inspected their cauldron while praising Draco for his work and also managing a small 'good job Potter' as well. As he watched the much hated professor walk back to his desk he had to wonder if the man had always been like this, or had it been the influence of Harry's father and fellow pranksters that had turned the once insecure and nervous boy into being what he was now, a bitter and cold human being. He could only hope that he was not like this in the privacy of his own quarters.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked quietly, he wanted to make sure everything was alright with Harry and that he wasn't feeling too stressed about the close proximity to the Gryffindor house.

"Yeah Dray I'm okay. A little tired and I'm craving blueberry pancakes but apart from that there's nothing to worry about. Although, for a moment there I was a bit worried someone was going to try and blow up our cauldron or something."

"Lunch is only a couple of hours away and we'll get Dobby to get your pancakes for you. I think it might be wise to drop Divination and take up Ancient Ruins with me, that way we will have the exact same time table as each other and I'll be able to make sure your coping all right. Although I suggest today it would be best if we went to lunch and then retired back to our room for some rest, it's got to be stressful for you and the baby with everything that has happened."

"I suppose I can switch classes, but I don't have any of the required items for Ancient Ruins, I'd have to borrow some until I could get my own. Divination isn't a huge loss anyway, I only carried it on because it was easy to pass. As for the pancakes, god how I'm looking forward to those. Sleep sounds pretty good to me right now too." Harry smiled at his lover and quickly leaned in while no one was paying attention to them and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

The rest of the class past by fairly uneventfully, Snape took more points of Gryffindor, Ron Weasley especially, as well as a fair few detentions. When the bell went everybody put away their belonging's as quickly as possible, getting away from the professor as fast as they could.

Draco turned to Harry and grabbed his bag, swinging it on his back alongside his own, grabbing the small brunette's hand and walked out the classroom with the rest of the Slytherin's around them, silently trusting their unofficial leader. Harry cast nervous glances around himself at all those that considered him the enemy, and realised that even though they did not trust him they trusted their fellow housemate completely, trusting his judgement and helping keeping him safe even though they didn't have to. Now he realised what Draco had meant when he said that Slytherin was incredibly loyal, he decided that he was proud to be amongst these people, he would work hard to earn their approval and their trust, gaining friendships that would last a lifetime.

As the group rounded the corner leading to the Charm's classroom they once again saw the same group of Gryffindor's talking quietly to one another, as had happened previously all conversations stopped when the Slytherin's were sighted.

"Well if it isn't scar-head and ferret face, how nice of you to grace us with your prescense" Ron spat out sarcastically.

_**Sorry about the delay, been a very busy couple of years. Moved country blah blah blah… but back now so hope you enjoy :)__**_


End file.
